


She Won't Say It No No

by Forces_06



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: (well technically 5 since I started in July but haven't posted them yet), F/F, Gen, It only took me like 3 months, Joan Percy and Arthur are all mentioned folks, Song: I Won't Say I'm in Love (Disney), To write someone as gay among the Queens, Well I heard the Seymour has a special someone on the side 'er-, Yeah that was terrible for a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forces_06/pseuds/Forces_06
Summary: A certain blonde queen has been seeing someone for the past few months and has been keeping it under wraps quite well.Oh but it was only a matter of time until someone, well more like some people, finds out.
Kudos: 16





	She Won't Say It No No

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, it has been officially one year since I joined the cul- I mean Queendom and I must say it has been a thrilling and chaotic experience to say the least. 
> 
> To commemorate, have this shitty oneshot I wrote.

"Will I be able to see you again this weekend perhaps?"  
  
"Oh, I'm counting on seeing more of you."  
  
She shivered at the whisper in her ear as the woman walked off, leaving a stunned (and possibly _whipped_ ) Jane Seymour.

* * *

How she managed to meet such a woman? Well the two met at stage door after the Queens' performance, shared a few words with one another, knowing each other better and after a few meet-ups from that moment, and the third queen suddenly found herself having dates with her.  
  
Do the Queens know? No, and she preferred to keep it that way.  
  
Not since she's ashamed of her girlfriend (she is quite proud of her as a matter of fact, in her defense being a nurse is much more beneficial than performing, but of course _she_ rebutted that), she would rather tell them in her own time, and her partner told her no rush.  
  
Unfortunately, fate was not on her side as two out of five queens will find out early.

* * *

So there Jane remained, glued on the spot as her girlfriend sauntered away from her, the only support being the door frame at stage door as she leaned against it.  
  
"What did I do to deserve someone like you..." She sighs melodramatically, as she moves from her post to slumping against the nearby wall. "More importantly, what do you see in someone like _me_?"  
  
She didn't notice two lingering green and gold queens who was at the bar and other entrance of the theater's auditorium respectively.  
  
As the blonde begin to walk around the lobby of the theater, the two queens maneuvered themselves out of the third wife's line of vision to see what she's about to pull this time.

" _If there's a prize for rotten judgement,_  
_I guess I've already won that"_ she lamentingly sang.  
  
_"No man is worth the aggravation...."_ Aragon and Boleyn shot knowing looks to one another.  
  
_"That's ancient history, been there, done that-"_  
  
The familiar voices of the first two wives rung through her ears as they sang the following lines. Seymour whipped around, pure shock and surprise on her features.  
  
**_"Who d'you think you're kidding_**  
**_She's the earth and heaven to you_**  
**_Try to keep it hidden,_**  
**_Honey we can see right through you,"_** the two sang as Jane let out an _"oh nooooo"_  
  
_"Girl you can't conceal it_  
_We know how you're feeling and who you're thinkin' of"_ an expectant look was thrown at the blonde. The latter shook her head furiously.  
  
_"Oh_  
_No chance no way_  
_I won't say it, no no"_ she turns away from them.  
  
**_"You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh"_** Boleyn quickly catches Aragon, who was doing the actions sung.  
  
_"It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love..."_ Jane crosses her arms and looks to the side as she leaned against the fanart wall.  
  
**_"Shoo-do, shoo-do, ooh"_** the two sidly shakes their shoulders in the same manner as the muses.  
  
_"I thought my heart had learned its lesson_  
_It feels so good when you start out_  
_My head is screaming 'Get a grip girl"'_ she shakes her head until a realization befalls on her.  
  
_"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"_ her eyes widen upon the array of memories she and her partner spent time together.

 _"oooooh noooo"_ she shoves Aragon (who has a teasing smile aimed at her) slightly out of the way to enter the auditorium.  
  
Quite obviously, the first and second wives continue to sing the muses verses. After Anne casually jumping over the bar's counter and joins the two in the house that is.  
  
**_" You keep on denying_**  
**_Who you are and how you're feeling_**  
**_Baby, we're not buying_**  
**_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling"_** their voices bounced off at the (mostly) empty theater walls. Jane just shakes her head in denial.  
  
_"Ooooh noooo"_  
  
**_"_** ** _Face it like a grown-up_**  
**_When ya gonna own up_**  
**_That you got, got, got it bad?"_** Okay, at this point they just want Seymour to admit she does have a special someone at the side. Based from the longing looks she has in her eyes sometimes; or the very, very ** very **long phone calls she has of late, was it really their fault for jumping to that conclusion?  
  
The trifecta moved along smoothly through the theater, with Jane ardently denying the two Queens _accusations_ shall we say.  
  
_"Whoa_  
_No chance, no way_  
_I won't say it, no, no"_ she sits on the risers onstage, head in her hands.  
  
Catalina and Anne situated themselves on Jane's right and left respectively.  
  
**_"Give up, give in"_** the first queen gives her a furtive look, complete with a raised brow.  
  
**_"Check the grin, you're in love"_** Anne shakes the silver Queen's shoulders excitedly, grinning like a kid who just opened their Christmas gift.  
  
Jane immediately stands up and faces them, face flushing from either embarrassment or anger, the two can't really tell.  
  
_"This scene won't play_  
_I won't say I'm in love"_ she tried to reason. The duo exchanged disbelieving looks; they aren't having it.  
  
**_"You're doin' flips_**  
**_Read our lips, you're in love"_**  
  
Jane then proceeds to pace the stage, head shaking fervently as the oldest ones in the house continue to tease her.  
  
_"You're way off base_ **_(Shoo-do, shoo-do)_** *  
_I won't say it_ **_(S_** ** _he won't say it, no)_** *  
_Get off my case_ **_(S_** ** _ha-da, sha-da)_** *  
_I won't say it"_  
  
**_"Girl, don't be proud_**  
**_It's okay, you're in love"_** the two sang reassuringly, finished with winding up the blonde.  
  
_"Oooooh"_ she stops her pacing and looks down with wistful eyes. Sliding up one sleeve of her costume, she fingers the custom made bracelet **she** made.  
  
" _At least, out loud_  
_I won't say I'm in love"_ she quietly sings.  
  
**_"Shoo-do, shoo-do, shoo-do, shoo-do_**

 ** _Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ah"_** Aragon and Boleyn finishes it off and throws a quite bemused look at Jane.  
  
Beat.  
  
Beat.  
  
Beat.  
  
"Sooooo.... Jane," the Boleyn girl started off, "do you have something to tell us?"  
  
Silver eyes shifted about, avoiding the emerald and golden counterparts that she was certain were questioning and curious. Twiddling her thumbs in front of her, she sighs and joins them back at the risers, taking a seat between them.  
  
"Promise me you won't be mad?" She asks in a small voice.  
  
"Honey, you just sang a song-"  
  
"With us as kill-ass muses-" butted in Anne.  
  
"Yes," Catalina sends her a disgruntled look, to which the green queen smiled sheepishly in response, "about having feelings for someone yet you are doubting and thinking it can end badly."  
  
"Can you blame me though? Considering we all had the same shitty husband, I think my views are justified."  
  
Anne adjusts on her seat. "Come on, just because that one didn't work, though in a rather unfavorable manner that is," she scrunched up her nose, "doesn't mean your next ones are gonna be bad."  
  
Jane stayed silent, she was not used to having the oldest wives giving her a lecture if she was being honest to herself.  
  
Usually since she is the one giving them.  
  
"Anyway," Catalina holds her hands up in a placating manner, "why did you say 'please don't be mad' ?"  
  
She bites her lower lip, might as well get it out now.  
  
Taking a calming breath to reassure herself, she responds, "I'm dating someone."  
  
"I think we already established that when you broke into song earlier love."  
  
"No, no, what I meant was," she thinks for a few seconds, "I'm dating a woman." She shuts her eyes, waiting for the disappointed and dark responses from her predecessors. _Looks like they're gonna kick me out of the house now, then have Arthur and Percy to probably kill me-_  
  
"Jane, Jane!" This broke the blonde's spiraling thoughts, twisting in her seat, Anne sends her a worried look.  
  
She raised a comforting hand to rest on her shoulder but pulls it back when she saw the third wife flinch.   
  
"Jane, why would we be angry at that?"  
  
"I don't know... Maybe its because we're raised in the 15th century and you know what happens to people who love the same gender."  
  
_Execution_ the three simultaneously thought.  
  
"Listen mate," Anne leans in, a serious look on her features, "we're no longer in that era, its the 21st century now for fuck's sakes, love who you love."  
  
"I agree with Boleyn for once on this," the Spaniard can almost feel the smug smirk the queen mentioned has, "just because we're from that era doesn't mean we still act like that."  
  
"But- but- but what about the others?" She inquires worriedly.  
  
"They'll be fine with it, even if the slight off chance they aren't, we're giving them a _long_ discussion about it." The second queen responded with a mad glint in her emerald orbs.  
  
Catalina shakes her head in that, "Not in the manner you are thinking of Boleyn," her successor just puffed up her cheeks, "but yeah, pretty sure they'll be fine with that."  
  
"What about Arthur and Percy then?"  
  
The two straightened up at the mention of their boyfriends. They were not sure what the former prince and duke feel about the subject, but based from the hang outs each respective queen has to their own partner's friends, they can deduce they are probably comfortable with it.  
  
Aragon responds first, "Pretty sure Arthur is fine with people like that, if he isn't, we're having a talk."  
  
"Same with Harry, though I think that's because he usually yells at his friends to 'get a room!' When things were heating up." Anne chuckles at the memory when she was dragged to one of his excursions.  
  
"That's... That's good to know."  
  
A forlorn look was on her as she hung her head low, the feeling of anxiety still plaguing her mind and body of being rejected by her family.  
  
"Listen Jane, if you're thinking about us throwing you out or something, that's not gonna happen."  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"Yeah mate, besides even if we did that, Joan is gonna kill us for vengeance to her queen."  
  
Jane gives out a watery laugh, tears prickling at her eyes, "that is true."  
  
Suddenly, she was being engulfed by a hug initiated by _Catalina_ , who was not known to openly shower them with affection, with Anne joining them.  
  
A few minutes like that, the silver queen pulls away, wiping her now mascara streaked eyes. "Thanks for the reassurance you two, and... For accepting me."  
  
"Don't worry about it Janey," Anne waves her off, "hell, you can love anybody and we still accept you."  
  
"Mhm, she's got a point there."  
  
"Catherine of Aragon agreeing with me a second time? Lord there has been a miracle today."  
  
"Don't get used to it Boleyn."  
  
Jane chuckles at the usual exchange of rapport the two are doing. Rubbing her arm on her sleeve, she pulls it up and smiles down at the brown and white patterned custom bracelet.  
  
"By the way Jane..." Catalina pulls from her and Anne's sudden debate of the current American presidential candidates, "who is that someone who made you _suddenly see more_?"  
  
Anne facepalmed at the question while the pun-loving queen has a full on grin. "Joy. Her name is Joy."  
  
"Nice name, what'd she do?"  
  
"Oddly enough, she's actually a nurse," this earns her chuckles from the first two wives, "yes, funny I know."  
  
"You think she can help us defeat that one level in sword and shield?"  
  
"She's a literal nurse Anne, not the one from the series."  
  
"Hey, you'll never know." Glancing at the blonde, she throws her a grin, "think you can invite her sometime so she can help us on this?"  
  
"Anne!"  
  
"And to meet her too I guess."  
  
"I think she'll love that." Was her gleeful response.  
  
As Aragon and Boleyn move onto different topics to talk about, Jane was once again lost to her thoughts.  
  
Fiddling with the bracelet, she gives a thankful sigh. _Thanks for accepting me you lot, you really are the family I never asked for, but I received._


End file.
